


Since the Beginning (Rewrite)

by NermWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Brotp, Fluff, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NermWrites/pseuds/NermWrites
Summary: Based on a headcanon that Gabriel and Castiel were close before Gabe left heaven.This is a rewrite of a fic I wrote in 2015. I wanted to show how far my writing has come five years and a Creative Writing degree later. I hope y'all enjoy this!
Relationships: Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural)
Kudos: 13





	Since the Beginning (Rewrite)

In the beginning, there was Father and Father alone. He then created the four archangels: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. In that order. Michael was the leader, the perfect soldier and son. Protector of Heaven and all other creations. Lucifer was Father’s favorite, he spent hours and hours just talking with him and being showered with his love and grace. Raphael kept to his own self for the most part, doing as told and nothing more. Gabriel took most of the weight when it came to the fledglings. He trained them and taught them to fly. He loved his little siblings and took care of them. 

The Fledglings were easy to teach and swift to obey. Gabriel was more gentle than his older brothers, making sure that even the slowest learned and fully grasped what they were meant to learn for that day.

Gabriel was finishing a day of training with one of his groups when he saw a teetering figure with black wings heading straight towards Father’s observatory, which is forbidden to all except those who are invited there. Father would be furious if one of the fledgelings came and destroyed his work, so Gabriel chased after him. 

Gabriel scooped him into his arms and smiled at him, “Where do you think you’re going?” he smiles playfully and heads back towards the group. 

“Luciper!” the fledgling reaches towards the doorway where Lucifer just walked into. 

“We can’t do that, he’s going to be with Father and they won’t be happy to be interrupted. You can come be with me instead if you would like!” He smiles at him.

The fledgling shakes his head and crosses his arms, Gabriel sighs. 

“We can’t, I’m sorry,” Gabriel pauses and tilts his head, realizing he doesn’t know the little one’s name, “What’s your name?” he asks.

“Castiel!” He beams briefly before attempting to scurry past again, Gabriel catches him before he has the chance to escape and risk his own smiting again. 

“Well, Castiel, why don’t you and I go play a game instead? We can have a lot more fun than Luci and Father can just sitting and talking all day.”

Castiel takes a moment to think. What Gabriel wouldn’t give to know what was going on in the kid’s head right then. After that moment, Castiel smiles, “A game?”

Gabriel nods. 

“A game with Gabeiel?”

“Yeah, a game with Gabeiel.” Gabriel smiles and heads off towards one of the fields in Heaven. Time for a game. 


End file.
